


Better to Fight and Fall

by ozsia



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny is a Million Years Old and Still a Child, Canon Divergence - How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Changes to Lore, Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, I'm tired, In this house we love and respect Hiccstrid, It catches, Jack Frost Has Friends (Guardians of Childhood), M/M, One Shot Collection, Or not, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson, References to the Guardians of Childhood Series, Sarcastic Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, The Guardians Need A Wake Up Call, and a life, and issues, nonlinear timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsia/pseuds/ozsia
Summary: ‘There - er, a reason yer so excited. To be getting back?’ Bunny asks awkwardly.‘Got someone who’ll be waiting for me,’ Jack admits. It wasn't exactly a secret that Jack's spoken for. Mother Nature knew and She was about as out of touch as you can get, him being one of Her Sentinels aside.They pause again, as this new knowledge sinks in. ‘Yer - ye spoken for, mate?’‘Why, don’t seem the type?’
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 398





	Better to Fight and Fall

Jack knew Immortals that thought him young at just having peaked over three-hundred years of age. They still might have considered it extraordinary that he’s never felt as tired as he does now, slouched in the back of North’s sleigh. If he had to compare the emptiness of his core of the fatigue of his body to anything, it would probably be his first year as Jack Frost as he was learning his abilities and duties as a Seasonal Spirit. 

Remembering back when he was fuelled by nothing but desperation and loneliness, while battling the constant burn of too much power building up inside him or the hollowness of too little - it’s unpleasant. Those early years all were and this team up just reminded Jack of how difficult things still are for him, both in his control and in his relationships. 

Jack’s heard live and death situations tend to bring people closer together. Yet all he feels is uncomfortable and that’s not just because he’s tentatively slumped against North’s seats. It doesn’t help that he barely has the energy to adjust to the sleighs’ movements, never mind ease the tension that is currently suffocating them. 

He’d almost be grateful for the quiet, if the atmosphere wasn’t tense enough to make even the most belligerent spirit want to be anywhere else. And what would he never say? “Thanks for going along with my harebrained plan?” It would be disingenuous at best, vindictive at worst and Bunny’s only _just_ stopped looking at Jack like he’s not something to be scrapped off of the Pooka’s large paws. 

‘Jack?’ 

The groan almost chokes him. _Thought too soon,_ Jack berates himself as he peers over to Toothiana. Blinking up at her and only just realising that she’s watching him with an expression of concern and must have been for awhile. Her wings are twitching faintly behind her and she doesn’t seem to know what to do with her hands. For a Warrior Queen, she sure is a mother hen. It would almost be endearing, if they hadn’t just gone through Hel together. 

Jack smiles faintly. It feels brittle. ‘Yeah, Tooth?’ he asks around an acidic taste in his mouth, ‘we talkin’ about something?’

He doesn’t want to appear rude but he’s admittedly distracted with his worry, and with the amount of concentration stolen by his magic as he summons a gentle breeze to him. His skin is too heated, too prickly and he can’t risk a fever now. They can probably feel what he’s doing and he doesn’t care.

‘I - we wanted to know how you’re feeling,’ Toothiana says tentatively. Jack glances at the other’s and sees their disquiet; can almost taste it. Maybe it’s uncharitable to be surprised but you reap what you sow, and they’d done a lot of planting. ‘You look…’

‘Shattered, mate,’ Bunny finishes for her grimly. Arms folded stubbornly across his chest. He seems to be distracted by the fact they’re in the air, or maybe he’s more tired than he’s willing to admit. The Guardians are made of tough stuff but losing all your believers, even for a moment, would’ve been enough to destroy a Minor Legendary Immortal. With the Blackout it just may have. ‘Ye look shattered.’ 

No surprise there. Jack doesn’t regret helping out, he couldn’t - not with what he had to lose but there were points he almost died. Again. The experience of this is sure to haunt him; with the pressure of failure so high - with not only the Guardians hanging in the balance, but every _other_ Legendary Immortal, too. 

Jack felt the weight of it every time he breathed. Any other situation, anyone but _Pitch_ and Jack probably wouldn’t have thought twice of walking out on the Guardians. Maybe that's why Manny had left his anointment so long. Jack will probably never know. As it was, there had been children at risk, innocent immortals who deserved better than the agony of Fading.

Besides, it was personal. He didn’t let himself get beaten half to death on _whimsy_ . Maybe he could help. Maybe he couldn’t. After three-hundred years of silence, Jack wasn’t about to put his trust in the Man on the Moon. For his bonded, however? It didn’t matter if he could make a difference or not, he had to do _something._

The hurts were worth the outcome. There’d be no complaints. Luckily, North seems to be taking it easy on his passengers and is keeping their path straight, which he’s grateful for. Because _oh boy,_ is Jack sore. He’ll be feeling this in the morning. And the next few, after that.

‘Jack?’ Toothiana prompts again and Jack jolts as Wind stirs against him, a gentle reminder that he can’t afford to drift off. At least not till he’s home and he can dismiss the nightmares that are stirring like shadows at the back of his mind. 

Jack exhales deeply, throat catching on air too hot. ‘Sorry?

‘We...wanted to know how you’re doing.’ 

‘Fine,’ Jack responds with thinking. _As fine as someone can be, fighting with a Season out of its time._ It’s common enough, Seasonal Spirits lived and breathed their element but - not to use it to the extent that Jack did. He was just lucky it wasn’t Summer. The conflicting season just may have been enough to kill him. 

‘Is that a ye-way of saying ye need a bleedin’ medic?’ Bunny grouched.

‘Well, if the medic's bleeding I think we have bigger worries,’ Jack comments facetiously as his eyes flutter shut. 

‘Jack,’ North sighs.

 _Fine,_ Jack thinks, irritation starting to stir even if he didn’t have the energy to fan that particular flame. ‘No,’ he responds this time, simply, ‘that’s a “me-way” of saying I’m as fine as what can be expected after going toe-to-toe against the literal Boogeyman.’ 

There were so many moments that Jack saw the end - the attack of Toothiana’s domain; standing in one of Bunny’s tunnel’s, shattered eggs scattered around his feet. Handing over his staff - his _conduit,_ in an impossible compromise. Lying in the bottom of that canyon, overcome with so much terror his core _shook._ It was only a surprise he didn’t summon the Fearlings, but they were probably all busy feasting on a bigger meal than him. 

Jack spent a good hour thinking he was alone again. The only thing keeping him somewhat conscious of Baby Tooth’s promptings was the small space in his mind where his bond sat, still occupied and heavy against his thoughts. 

‘Was that a yes to a medic?’ 

‘The bleeding one or…?’ 

‘Can yer _not_ just be straight with us?!’

There’s a joke to be had there, but Jack doesn’t feel like sharing much of anything about himself yet. He shakes his head. ‘Hey, no need to be so serious. I’ll be fine. It’s not like I didn’t expect this when I signed on to the boy scouts.’ 

‘Expected or not, Frostbite, yer sure took a pummelling. We’re nearly back to the Workshop. Let us take a look see, yeh?’ 

Jack almost laughs. _You don’t know the half of it,_ he thinks because they never asked how much of a fight Jack’s survived and while they _are_ trying to ensure his well being now, they _still_ haven’t asked. ‘Eh. I’d be more worried about each other, if I were you. I wasn’t unravelling by the seams, losing their magic or over half my body mass.’ 

‘It still would have been draining. Your...memories, they would have taken a lot out of you as well.’ Jack doesn’t look at Toothiana as she supplies this. The arm that’s curled around his middle, supporting the deep bruises hidden there and the possible fractures - tightens, and feels his memory box dig into his torso from his hoodie’s pouch. Toothiana probably knows he still has it, but as of yet hasn’t asked for it back. Point to her, Jack supposes.

‘Maybe.’ It doesn’t matter. They’ve finished their little brouhaha together and Jack’s agreed to sign up for their boy band, but he has other things pressing on his mind. Like getting back to his _bonded_. Returning to his home and assessing the damage. Just because Jack can sense he’s alive, doesn’t make Jack feel better. He won’t until they're together. 

‘Vill be a short examination. Yeti is very good with hands and Bunny is best healer,’ North inserts encouragingly. 

And for the life of him, Jack can’t understand why they all suddenly act like they care. Crisis is _over_. They didn’t try this hard when they needed to work together. ‘No, thank you.’ Honestly, what they wanted required a level of trust he just didn’t have in them yet and would take too much time to justify.

 _‘Sweet Gaia,_ mate. Stop being so stubborn,’ Bunny snaps predictably. Nice amount of incredulousness. Well, Jack’s certainly up to form there. 

‘Not _stubbornness._ You’re just overreacting.’ Jack ignores their protests. Not interested in arguing with them. ‘Lay down in a bit of snow and I’ll be as good as new.’ 

Well, he won’t be doing that _either_. But it’s dismissive enough that he can try and put this subject to rest. All Jack wants is to get close enough to Berk that he can fly off by himself. That he doesn’t want to engage with them anymore today, is not worth mentioning. 

‘Jack,’ Tooth begins tentatively - and wow, they’re really not going to let this go, huh? Her brow is heavy and her lips are thin. They’ve been doing a lot of that around Jack. ‘You really don’t have to - it would make us feel better, if we can get you to North’s Workshop.’ 

Jack very carefully doesn’t sigh. That wasn’t what he agreed to when he’d clambered into the sleigh. Maybe they’d assumed, but he feels like he’s being clear enough now. ‘That’s nice, but honestly - I’ve got places to be, people to check in on. You know. Stuff to do.’ 

‘Vould be as quick as bunny,’ North continues insistently. They really aren’t good at listening. 

‘Can’t it wait?’ Tooth asks.

‘No, it really can’t.’ Jack, however good natured he can be, however patient, has used up his better qualities already. He doesn’t want to spend what little he has left of himself soothing their ruffled feathers. ‘I don’t know why you’d care anyway.’ 

None of them have a high opinion of him. None of them would have interacted with him if not for Pitch. This concern leaves Jack empty and unfulfilled. ‘You are Guardian,’ North states in confusion.

‘You’re one of us,’ Toothiana adds as Bunny nods in agreement. It’s probably lucky Sandy flew off to deal with some of the fallout, because Jack just did _not_ have this in him right now. 

Still, Jack grits his teeth. ‘I was _one of you_ before.’ 

‘Yer can’t blame us for -’

‘What, thinking the worst of someone who you _literally_ just met? I can’t feel bad about that because - what? Bunny’s held a grudge since sixty-eight and -’ he stops, can’t even _begin_ to imagine what he did to piss the others off, ‘whatever the fuck had the rest of you so upset with me? I shouldn’t take that _personally?’_

There’s silence for a moment before North clears his throat. ‘Ve voz hoping for new slate. Start beginning.’ North hasn’t turned around, but his shoulders tightened with every word. Jack can't bring himself to feel bad about it.

‘So you’ve said.’ 

‘Look, can we just bandage you up before you go running away?’ Bunny demands as annoyance starts to bloom in his voice.

‘I dunno. You keep asking me all these questions, but it doesn’t feel like I have much say in the matter.’ Oh, Jack knows what they’re getting at but he’s not feeling like playing ball, so instead he’s playing dumb. ‘Come to think of it - last time you kidnapped me was to save Belief, so I’ll give you that. And while I appreciate the lack of sacks and portals, I really don’t have a clue why we’d continue to insist on taking me back to the Workshop.’ 

Tooth frowns. ‘You can’t mean that.’ 

‘I’ve _just_ met you people.’ He doesn’t snap but his tone is very pointed. They may want to help now, but they’ve never had reason to before. And whatever regard they have for him now feels shallow. ‘Well, minus the kangaroo, but that was years ago and I think the only thing we can agree on is how _well_ that went.’ 

‘That was before,’ Bunny grumbles but he’s biting his lower lip guiltily. This vendetta between them has always been ridiculous; that Bunny would get his ears so twisted up about a misunderstanding created by their _duties._

‘Hah.’ Jack’s smile isn’t a happy thing. Because this has caused contention for decades and he’s fed up with shouldering blame for _doing his job._ ‘Before I ruined Easter again?’ Bunny jolts back as if he’s been hit. 

‘Jack,’ Tooth cuts in, tone conciliatory despite the lack of a denial, ‘we just want to help you.’

Jack exhales and tries to calm his bitterness. These people really didn’t owe him anything before they roped him into this, but after that - after they threw him into a life threatening situation… Jack held _expectations_ . Small ones; for them to watch his back, be somewhat civil, to hold just an iota of trust in him. To be fair to them, it hadn’t been going terribly and then Easter happened - or, in this case, _didn’t_. It’s always _Easter_.

‘Look, I swore to be a Guardian. I _swore_ and I take that seriously, but I just don’t...want to be around you right now.’ Jack doesn’t want to get defensive either, but he’s done his part now and he’d really rather deal with this later. When he doesn’t feel like he’s about to keel over. ‘Sorry, I know we have to work this out, but you’re right - I’m sore and tired and just want to go home.’ 

The silence between them is loud and it’s almost enough for Jack to feel bad, but he’s been so _amicable_ when he returned, despite the blame and the derision and disgust. Despite the unfounded accusations they threw in his face. The blame they lay at his feet. Jack knows he has to forgive them, that he has to let it go; it’d be going against his centre not to, but he can start _tomorrow_. 

North coughs and it’s so awkward it's painful. ‘I can be flying you home?’ 

_‘Thank you,’_ Jack breathes in relief as he finds himself relaxing again. 

‘There - er, a reason yer so excited. To be getting back?’ Bunny asks awkwardly. A question they probably should have thought about a lot sooner than they did. They all seem incredibly out of practice with _socialising,_ so much so that Jack is kind of concerned about it. 

‘Got someone who’ll be waiting for me,’ Jack admits. It wasn't exactly a secret that Jack's spoken for. _Mother Nature_ knew and She was about as out of touch as you can get, him being one of Her Sentinels aside.

They pause again, as this new knowledge sinks in. ‘Yer - ye spoken for, mate?’ 

‘Why, don’t seem the type?’ 

‘What - no! Of course not!’ Toothiana refutes.

This time Jack _does_ snort. 

‘I -’ Jack begins only for the words to get stuck in his throat. 

‘Jack -?’ 

Jack can’t help but shush whoever spoke as he strains his hearing. He’d been _sure_ -

A voice - a roar, weak and desperate reaches the shell of his ear, travelling with the aid of Wind. A shiver runs down his spine and his blood runs cold. He answers in kind, an almost inhuman sound erupting from his throat as he surges to his feet. Too fast, the world spins and he clutches the side of the sleigh. He ignores the Guardians startled questions as his eyes search the skies, until he spots a black blur speeding towards him. 

A startled, _relieved_ laugh spills from his lips. Overwhelmed, it almost sounds like a sob. ‘Useless reptile,’ Jack utters. Toothless yips as they draw closer - a confirmation as much as a greeting, and his rider - his rider is a mess. Hiccup’s riding suit has obviously been thrown on in a rush, with buckles flying around him, his stirrups undone and his expression still holding an echo of distress even as they see each other. 

‘You’re here,’ Jack says, feeling a smile pushing against his cheeks. A real one, the first since Pitch. ‘You’re _okay!’_ He jumps out of North’s sleigh thoughtlessly, trusting Wind to catch him. 

He feels himself fall for less than a second, before Wind has him and is hurtling him forward under his direction. ‘Jack!’ Hiccup yells just before dismounting like the flying squirrel he is, arms open to guide his pseudo wings. They meet in the middle; Jack receives Hiccup heavily, full force. Neither one of them have enough forethought to slow down. Jack’s strength fails him and they’re spinning until Wind rights them. Jack doesn’t care as he clings.

He feels Hiccup’s fingers clench into the back of his hoodie, Hiccup’s legs curling around his waist as Hiccup hangs on. Toothless hovers in the background, pupils twitching from slits to their more typical rectangular-shape and any other day that would be concerning. Now, Jack can understand why. 

‘You’re okay,’ Jack repeats, breathing in Hiccup’s scent so quintessentially _Hiccup._ Leather and oil and ember from too much time curled up with dragons and stood over a forge. Jack’d been so worried he’d felt sick with it. The possibilities that Hiccup wouldn’t be home when Jack got back, that Jack would fail and lose him...

That Jack’d be alone again.

What kept him going was the knowledge that Hiccup’s strong. Strong and twice as stubborn. Pitch wasn’t going to stop that. Hiccup’s gone up against better people, for more important things.

 _‘Elskan mí,’_ Hiccup whispers, a rare endearment kissed into Jack’s neck, in a language he’s learnt through their years together. ‘I felt - my Believers - they faded. _I_ was Fading and I couldn’t find you. Everything was going dark and cold. Where’ve you been?’

Jack feels his stomach sink as he reluctantly pulls back enough to see Hiccup’s pale face. His freckles are standing out sharply against his pallor. His eyes are too bright, pupils blown wide. He looks sick. Jack’s hands move to cup Hiccup’s cheek and neck and feels himself swallow thickly when Hiccup leans into him. ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Pitch was - Pitch was back.’

 _‘Pitch?’_ Hiccup exclaims. His legs tighten around Jack’s waist and he’d be lying if he said it didn’t hurt. The comfort of having Hiccup this close, in his arms is enough that he just doesn’t care. ‘What do you mean “was.”’ 

‘Er...funny that. The Man on the Moon finally spoke to me. Kinda.’ They’ve had long talks about Manny, where Jack vented his frustrations and Hiccup, who listened and tried to fill in the gaps left behind for an Immortal without their memory of their mortal life.

‘Jack,’ Hiccup says quietly, ‘I don’t - the dragons were the only thing sustaining me and I’m feeling stronger now, but…’ Hiccup trails off but Jack knows what he’s getting at. He doesn’t have the energy for a long conversation right now. 

‘Right.’ Jack nods quickly, ‘so, Pitch was back and Manny decided after years of neglect I’d make the perfect Guardian. After a lot of - _things I can tell you later,_ I joined the boy scouts and stuck Pitch in a hole,’ Jack says in a rush, too fast and too blunt. 

‘...maybe I _did_ die,’ Hiccup contemplates as he looks to the sky above.

Toothless headbutts Hiccup in the back in response and they both get shoved inches forward. Damn reptile is unimpressed and emitting a low rumble in warning. Jack’s not as good as interpreting the night fury as Hiccup, and he never will be, but he knows a reprimand when he hears one. ‘Don’t say that,’ Jack affirms. 

Hiccup smiles wryly. ‘Duly noted.’ 

‘I promise, I was just on my way back,’ Jack swears as he tangles his fingers into the back of Hiccup’s long braid. It’s messy, loose and easy to play with now, unlike the usual knots of complications that typically hold his hair up and out of the way. 

Hiccup swallows. ‘The dragons have been in a panic for days; they felt something was wrong, but I - I didn’t have the strength to get up and then I realised you weren’t home. I remember you going out but not returning…’ And as soon as he’d been able, Hiccup would have forced himself up to search. 

‘I would have come back,’ Jack says because he has too. If he hadn’t been involved he’d have come straight home. Hiccup needs to know that, to understand that Jack didn’t leave him weak and Fading, otherwise. ‘I wouldn’t have left you if I didn’t have to.’ 

Hiccup smiles, some of the tension in his expression soothing for Jack. ‘Seems like you saved me.’ 

Jack laughs lightly, leaning forward to tease Hiccup with kunik, relishing with every brush of skin. ‘It’s what makes it all worthwhile.’

‘Other than everyone else you’ve helped,’ Hiccup comments warily, nose wrinkling in reaction to Jack’s affections. However, his smile is lopsided and soft.

‘Other than them, yeah.’ Jack snorts before settling into something less natural for him, something grim. ‘Was it...was it bad?’ 

Hiccup grimaces. ‘No one but the dragons - no one else Believed, anymore.’

Jack feels his stomach knot. Hiccup’s suffered Blackouts before but not to the extent that he’s implying. ‘The Hooligans?’ he asks quietly. New Berk has _always_ Believed, too hard headed _and_ foolhardy to ever give up on Hiccup’s legend. Ombric once called their home a second Santoff Claussen, only for warriors and ridiculousness. 

Jack can hear Hiccup swallow thickly. ‘The whole Barbaric Archipelago, Jack. _Everything_ just went dark.’

‘Oh. Oh, I’m -’

‘Not your fault,’ Hiccup interrupts with a finality to his tone that Jack knew Hiccup wouldn’t say anything else on the matter.

‘Still, when we get back -’

 _‘Oi!_ Show pony!’ Bunny shouts up and just like that, Jack remembers they’re not alone. Hiccup tenses and looks over Jack’s shoulder with a quiet “oh”. The Guardians are staring at them curious, intently. 

Jack sighs and allows Wind to wordlessly lower them back inside the sleigh. Hiccup hesitates a moment and then unwraps his legs from Jack’s waist. Jack doesn’t think twice about the metallic noise Hiccup’s prosthetic makes as it lands on North’s paneling but it sure catches the other's attention. 

Hiccup notices, shifts so his stronger side is forward as he leaves an arm clinging to one of Jack’s shoulders. Not a terribly good sign but at least he doesn’t reach for Toothless, though he has wordlessly motioned the dragon forward. 

‘Er…so,’ Jack pauses and looks between the Guardians’ awkward expressions and Hiccup’s tired eyes. He keeps an arm wrapped around Hiccup’s waist to steady them both for the ensuring conversation. ‘I suppose I should introduce you guys…?’ 

‘We’re familiar, enough,’ Hiccup says dryly with an unbothered shrug. It was an unnecessary thing to offer, but Jack doesn’t know where to start so that they can just leave -

‘Hey, speak for yerself, mate,’ Bunny refutes and Hiccup’s face just becomes that much blander. _Wow,_ Jack thinks as he blinks slowly at them. Hiccup stares for a moment before nodding to Jack.

‘Go ahead,’ Hiccup prompts him, voice low.

 _Right._ ‘This is my bonded, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and behind us is his cantankerous lizard, Toothless.’ Said beast snorts from where it’s hovering over head. Jack doesn’t turn. Long past the point where Toothless bothered him. ‘But you’d probably know Hic better as Chief of Berk, Master of the Dragons and the Viking Hero of the Hidden World.’ 

Hiccup scoffs. ‘“Master”,’ he repeats with no small amount of disgust. He hates that title - hates all of them, really, but it’s what people know him as and there’s no helping it. He readdresses the Guardians quick enough, though. ‘We’re on the same council,’ he states pointedly. 

Legendary Immortals have their own meetings to sustain order and peace, just like Seasonal Spirits and Immortals do. That the Guardians don’t recognise one of their own; one that they’ve interacted with, further demonstrates how out of touch they are. How isolated they’ve made themselves.

‘Ah, Berk is a settlement hidden with the dragons, yes? On Boundary line,’ North asks after snapping his fingers in realisation. Hiccup’s well-known and even better respected, which makes their relationship all the stranger for a lot of other Immortals. 

Hiccup inclines his head. ‘We started off at Old Berk. Wasn’t long before we outgrew it, honestly. The maniac chasing us didn’t help, but we would have moved anyway. Just as well. The island sank into the sea no long after.’

‘And you’re...still chief?’ Toothiana asks. 

‘Well - outside of Blackouts. Yes. I tried to retire and my daughter was meant to succeed me but, well - both my brats had other ideas. No one expected I’d be around for as long as I have been. We’re nuts, but - who would have? Anyway, no one was exactly complaining when I stopped ageing.’ 

No one but Hiccup, who’d never wanted to be as special as what he’d turned out to be. Jack doesn’t know if it’s preferable not having to watch your loved ones age and die around you while you stay frozen, the same as when you were changed. With the return of Jack's memories he has to wonder. Between them, who got off better? 

Legendary Immortals were all like that, though, not made - like Seasonals, but _born._ Grown into their life in a way that the world wouldn’t let them leave it. Fuelled and held into place by the story of their lives and the people who held it dear. Believers. Suppose that’s what made Jack different from the rest of his ilk. He was born, too.

Bunny whistles. ‘Must be some legend for a whole tribe to Believe in it.’ 

Hiccup smiles then, tired and old. ‘Suppose it must have been.’ He’s quiet then, as he gazes past them. Through them. Distant in a way he gets sometimes for a twenty-some year-old whose seen centuries pass by him. 

‘Hic?’ Jack says quietly as he presses closer.

‘Home, Jack?’ Hiccup sighs then, eyes shutting as he turns away from the Guardians and leans further into Jack. Done with the conversation, apparently. With how exhausted he looks, Jack’s just surprised he’s still on his feet.

Jack nods, lightly pressing his lips to Hiccup’s temple. 

‘Yeah. Let’s go home.’

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm so annoyed. I'm working on the tags for this thing, press enter and this story gets published before I proofread it again or given it a summary etc. Why does everything hate me? Ugh.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this monster because it's taken however until I stopped hating it. It hasn't worked with me at all. 
> 
> Don't have much time to write much because this is live now and I still have stuff to sort out for it, but be gentle with it, yeh?


End file.
